


Don't Be Shy, Tell Me How You Feel

by orphan_account



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Like we're almost smutty, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance, hm jamie x dani as idgie x ruth, kinda smutty?, say no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “'Now, what did you do that for?' Dani’s brows are knit, eyes squinting in displeasure, her body still trying to readjust from the shock of the freezing cold she’s just endured.Jamie subtly turns her neck, only able to see Dani from her peripheral. She shrugs and gestures at the air with her hands.'Quite hot in here. Thought you could use some cooling off.'"ORJamie can’t cook for the life of her despite the constant efforts from Dani to help her along. After failing again, Jamie can't take the criticism and retaliates.Inspired by a certain kitchen scene from the wonderful film Fried Green Tomatoes. Enjoy my friends.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Don't Be Shy, Tell Me How You Feel

With her back to Jamie, Dani can’t help but smirk fondly as she hears Jamie’s subtle hisses and curses as she hovers over the stove. Dani wonders for the life of her what she was thinking letting Jamie handle dinner. She knows she’ll ruin it. More than just ruin it, she’ll manage to destroy it so badly it will be inedible, and Dani will have to figure out a way to fix it. She seems to have a magic touch that knows exactly how to repair any of Jamie’s horrible cooking. And if for some reason she can’t, then it gives them an excuse to order in and plan a lesson where Dani can teach Jamie for the thousandth time how to cook. Knowing full well that the lesson will go exactly as every other one has. Jamie getting distracted and antsy, not listening to a single word. Then, like a cycle, they’ll turn up to another moment akin to this one. Over and over, Jamie will destroy the dinner, try to learn how not to destroy dinner, only to believe she was qualified the entire time, and proceed to destroy the next dinner. 

But for now, Dani revels in the childlike frustration spouting from Jamie who is just behind her. She leans against the counter and cuts the vegetables for Jamie, the work that is usually left to the brunette, very hesitantly too. Somehow she can even screw up slicing a carrot. But tonight, Dani allows the roles to be reversed. She shakes her head, knowing she’s a fool for allowing it too. 

“Okay, Poppins,” Jamie sighs as she pokes a singular fried potato with a fork from the skillet and turns her heel to face Dani. “I don’t think I completely ruined this.” 

“Oh yeah?” The blonde turns her head towards Jamie with a half-smirk. 

She presses her body against Dani’s back and feeds her the bite she has curated perfectly for her. Dani, reluctantly, takes the bite into her mouth and slowly chews, anticipating a gruelingly awful taste. And she is reminded immediately of her folly to let Jamie cook once again because it is in fact awful. Slowly, she chews, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible; however, it is a taxing show she is performing as the potato puzzlingly has the worst texture and taste Dani has ever experienced. It’s got a crunch, in an awful way, burnt to a crisp and bitter with the wrong seasonings. _How on Earth has this woman screwed up a potato?_

“So,” Jamie draws out, “What do you think?”

Dani swallows and doesn’t have the heart to look at Jamie. Surely doesn’t have it in her to tell her sweet, trying Jamie that she has done it again. Somehow, Jamie has topped the last dinner she cooked. This one, hands down, is even worse. 

“Oh, uh,” Dani stumbles as she looks up at the ceiling nervously. Fumbling, she responds, “It’s fine - um good - it’s okay.”

“Fine, good, and okay, huh?” Jamie asks as she raises a brow and twists her jaw as she eyes Dani. “The truth, Dani. Tell me the truth.”

“Um,” Dani says, cheeks beginning to blush as she bites her bottom lip. “It’s… it’s,” her lips upturn into a timid smile and huffs out with a chuckle, “It’s awful, Jamie. Like, really bad.” Dani gives her that characteristic knit brow look, one that is ridden with sympathy. 

Jamie scoffs, letting her arms fall against her thighs with a slap. She groans and rolls her eyes as she returns to her side of the kitchen. “Blimey, Poppins, don’t hold back or anythin’.”

“I won’t,” Dani smiles as she grabs an onion to slice. She hears a subtle tapping of fingers against a counter. A tell-tale sign of contemplation. Dani figures she’ll try and let Jamie figure this one out first. Maybe, just maybe, Jamie will surprise her. 

And surprise her, Jamie does. Not in the way she is expecting. No, not even close. Instead, she can hear the subtle clinking of glass and liquid swishing around, innocently assuming Jamie is just behind her taking a drink of her water to soothe the heat of the summer day. But she’s so wrong with that because when she feels a hand dance around her back, two fingers inching up her spine, she does not expect those fingers to pull back the collar of her shirt. Certainly, she does not expect five ice cubes to run down her bare back. Where they are stuck against her waist where her shirt is tucked into her jeans. 

She gasps and jumps, squealing as she frantically grabs at the back of her shirt to pull it out of her trousers to release the freezing ice. Thankfully, she succeeds in mere seconds and the ice is toppling to the ground. Dani’s body shivers as she turns around to Jamie, fists forming at her sides. Clenching her jaw, she eyes Jamie who has so suddenly turned her body away from her, softly cackling to herself. The look she can just imagine on Jamie’s face, sends her nostrils flaring. She can see the smug look, knows it’s there through the swagger Jamie's procured through the little shrug of her shoulders and straightened posture. Dani is not amused. 

“Now, what did you do that for?” Dani’s brows are knit, eyes squinting in displeasure, her body still trying to readjust from the shock of the freezing cold she’s just endured. 

Jamie subtly turns her neck, only able to see Dani from her peripheral. She shrugs and gestures at the air with her hands. 

“Quite hot in here. Thought you could use some cooling off.” 

Dani clicks her tongue against her teeth and places two hands on her hips, eyes never leaving a squint as she’s trying to figure Jamie’s intentions. Cheeky, she’s being, so cheeky and Dani is ready to play along. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Thank you,” she says as she spins back to the counter. She eyes what she’s got around her to retaliate with. She taps the counter as she surveys every item in front of her, then her eyes catch it. The faucet. She grabs the remaining, uncut vegetables and puts them in a strainer to rinse them off in the sink as not to seem suspicious. She grabs one of the cups in the drying rack beside her and puts it under the faucet. Once filled, she pivots to face Jamie. 

“Just lookin’ out for you, love. Wouldn’t want you to kill ov-” Jamie says until she is abruptly interrupted as a loud gasp leaves her lips. An involuntary response to an abundance of cold water splashing to her back. “Oi!” she shouts as she cranes her body back as the temperature shocks her to the core.

Dani’s mouth curves into an impish smirk as she places the glass back onto the counter with a purposeful movement that is filled with pride. She leans her back against the counter and crosses her arms, brow raised and lips subtly pursed into a bold look. 

Jamie swiftly spins, body tense as her clothes are cool and slick against her. She shakes her head and huffs. 

“The fuck was that for?” Jamie spat; although, Dani can’t miss that subtle simper that’s inching up her lips, deeply contrasting the wrinkle of her forehead in a fit of mock anger. 

Dani gives her an innocent frown and shrugs her shoulders. “Just thought, ‘Jamie’s right, it is hot in here.’ Didn’t want you to faint over there.” 

“Right,” Jamie nods as she inches closer to Dani in a saunter until her face is so close to hers. Hot breath puffing against her skin. Jamie’s hands grip the edges of the counter on either side of Dani, hips flush with the blonde’s. The contact and the debonair gaze she’s sporting has Dani about buckling in a shiver. She’s surprised that something so simple as Jamie’s demeanor and touch could drive her so quickly. But, constantly, Dani finds herself surprised in the presence of Jamie every single day. 

“Couldn’t have that could we?” Jamie asks lowly, voice deep and teasing, as her lips are mere centimeters from Dani’s, and Dani feels so hungry for the kiss that she hopes is coming. Even parting her lips and fluttering her eyes shut in anticipation. “Maybe, we can try this. Could fair well,” Jamie taunts and Dani is ready, especially when she can feel the light brush of lips against her own. Except she doesn’t receive the kiss she craved. No, instead, she feels an uncomfortable wetness; a slick stickiness splatters across her face. It’s wrong and disgusting, and Dani opens her eyes to see Jamie’s devilish glare. Of course, she’d somehow managed to slyly crush a tomato with her fist behind Dani’s back, and now Dani is facing the consequences of getting it smeared across her face, and the savory, warm liquid is dripping down her cheek now in a fashion that sends Dani tensing in abhorrence. 

“Oh,” Dani chuckles breathlessly as her mouth falls agape in shock. “You little shit,” she breathes as she drags a palm down her face to clear her face of the muck. 

Jamie cackles and eyes her mischievously. “What are you going to do about it, huh?” 

Dani uses the sides of Jamie’s sleeves to dry her hands of the tomato, to which Jamie moans in revulsion.

“Oh nothing,” Dani sighs contentedly as she walks over to the fridge, trying not to reveal her objective. She opens it nonchalantly and rustles around with an innocent hum. Jamie is looking at her skeptically, eyes squinting, and attempting to gather the intentions of Dani. She’s hopeful that whatever she emerges with won’t be a weapon. 

When Dani shuts the door to reveal the tub of whipped cream in her hand, Jamie shakes her head, slowly stepping back with two hands up in defense. Dani inches closer to her, not peeling her eyes off of Jamie once as she opens it, and grabs a fist full. 

Jamie knows now that she is about to get her punishment, so she scrambles away slightly to avoid the attack, giving her a few verbal warnings, but nothing can stop Dani for she is lunging at her, grabbing Jamie by the back of the neck and smearing it all over her face. Loud laughter erupts from her lips as she watches Jamie’s face wrinkle in response. The pressure and surprise has Jamie toppling back, and Dani tackles her down until they’re both on the ground. Dani, straddling her hips, continues to smother her in whipped cream, and Jamie is squealing and flailing desperately in her loud laughter. Whacking Dani’s arms away as best she can. 

With her fall, Jamie managed to pull down the bowl of flour she was using for the attempt at a sauce. A fist of it in hand, she pushes it into Dani’s face, a cloud of white exploding around them. 

“Need to make a little paste,” Jamie says as she rubs it around Dani’s already sticky features, leaving her face dusted in a powdery white. Jamie laughs until her stomach aches. 

Dani puffs away the dust covering her mouth and nose, then wipes at her face until she can open her eyes again without blinding herself with flour. She looks down at the beautiful sight of Jamie under her, writhing in joyful laughter. All Dani can manage is a grin. 

“How do I look?” Dani asks as she puckers her lips to give her best enchanting smolder. 

“Hot shite,” Jamie chuckles. 

“Bad way or a good way?”

Dani feels a hand clutch her shirt, and she is being hastily pulled down until her face is hovering just an inch above Jamie’s whose thumbs come up to gently clear Dani’s lips the best she can of the remnants of flour and tomato. 

“Reckon it's both,” Jamie mutters as she pulls Dani in closer, an arm wrapping around her back as she presses their lips together into a deeply searing kiss. Open, hungry, and hot. Not to mention, both parties are having to endure the awful taste of whatever their edible weaponry is concocting. But the kiss is worth it. They always seem to be. 

Dani moans against her mouth as her lips part as an invitation for Jamie. She relishes and nearly dissolves at the feeling of Jamie’s eager tongue roaming her mouth, brushing so softly against her bottom lip that it leaves Dani slipping until her body is pressed against Jamie’s. 

Dani breaks the contact, her breath heaving, eyes dilated, and chest pumping air as best as it can manage. She sits up to return to her previous position of straddling Jamie, and she rocks gently against Jamie’s pelvis in a teasing manner, which elicits the most delicious groan from Jamie that garners a smirk from Dani. The blonde licks her lips, eyes averting upward in contemplation. 

“Hm. Tomato, whipped cream, and flour,” she says as she licks at her lips again, lowering a hand to wipe away all of the mess that is covering Jamie’s beautiful face. “Somehow tastes better than any cooking you’ve ever-”

“Oh fuck off,” Jamie laughs as she grabs Dani again, allowing her to crash back into her lips. 

In between kisses, Dani can’t help but tease Jamie relentlessly. “Oh Jamie,” she moans. _Kiss._ “You sure as hell can’t cook, baby.” _Kiss._ “But you know how to treat your women.” 

Jamie pulls back, runs a hand through her brown curls, and giggles, shaking her head at the backhanded compliment she has just been shot with. Her green eyes stare adoringly into blue. “Chivalry at its finest, love,” Jamie jokes. 

“Chivalry huh?” Dani asks as she sits up slightly, hands pressed against Jamie’s sternum with an unimpressed lift of a brow. “A gentleman would never try to poison their lover with dinner.”

Jamie groans and rolls her eyes, growing restless now. “Dani, just shut up and fuck me,” Jamie hisses as she does her best to silence the boundless banter coming from her girlfriend’s mouth with her own. Her hands begin roaming fervently around Dani’s body, squeezing at her ass which has her responding by bucking her hips against Jamie. 

Dani huffs a soft laugh into Jamie’s mouth, a soft whine escaping as she peels away from the addicting lips of her lover. The blonde gives Jamie a flinty stare, handing her a stoic, playful salute as an acceptance of her demands, and dips back down to go to work. And, boy, is it her favorite job in the world. 

Pressed firmly against Jamie, she slides down her body, a sultry look on her face as she never peels her eyes from Jamie for a moment. The gaze nearly drives Jamie over, and she’s ready. She’s increasingly aware of it by the growing heat between her legs. 

Goosebumps rise on her skin as Dani’s open palms trail down her body, sculpting over every prominent curve of her, letting soft fingers caress the smooth skin underneath the hem of her cropped shirt then they’re gently dancing over her bare thighs. Her hands stop at the waistband of Jamie’s jean shorts. The halting of her movement has Jamie practically disintegrating before her, the softest groan erupting from her into the air, head bowing back against the tile of their kitchen floor. Dani smiles at the sight as her fingers slowly fiddle with the button, then pull at the zipper, inching it down in a practice she has artfully mastered to really drive Jamie over with impatience. 

As she begins to peel the shorts off her legs, Dani shakes her head, finding it hard to believe she is about to fuck her girlfriend senseless on the kitchen floor, the remnants of a ruined dinner above them, the aftermath of a food fight marking their bodies. But she’d be damned if she didn’t take any opportunity to love Jamie, no matter the scenery, no matter the situation. Loving Jamie was just about the most delectable thing, better than much everything else in the world. Miles, if not a distance greater than the Earth to the Sun, better than Jamie’s cooking. That one is for certain.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Fried Green Tomatoes for the one billionth time and decided we need a Damie version of this. Except... sexier since you know Warner Bros. did us all dirty with that ambiguous lesbian depiction in FGT. I sat down, wrote this, and here we are.
> 
> Anyway, hope ya'll liked it. I love to see your comments of course. 
> 
> Also, if you would like some angst: [Keep Myself Open Up To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084386)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
